Tuberculosis (TB) continues to be a major health problem worldwide. Mycobacterium tuberculosis, the agent of human TB, uses proteins and other compounds called "virulence factors" to subvert human host defenses and damage and invade human host cells during infection. The main goal of this project is to study a family of proteins necessary for M. tuberculosis success in host infection. Therefore, this study could bring insight in the knowledge of the mechanisms involved in the infective process of M. tuberculosis in humans. A better understanding of this process will contribute to the development of new strategies to control this disease including the design of an effective vaccine. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Tuberculosis (TB) continues to be a major health problem worldwide. Mycobacterium tuberculosis, the agent of human TB, uses proteins and other compounds called "virulence factors" to subvert human host defenses and damage and invade human host cells during infection. The main goal of this project is to study a family of proteins necessary for M. tuberculosis success in host infection. Therefore, this study could bring insight in the knowledge of the mechanisms involved in the infective process of M. tuberculosis in humans. A better understanding of this process will contribute to the development of new strategies to control this disease including the design of an effective vaccine.